Shouldn't Be A Good in Goodbye
by Selfless-Touched-Storyteller
Summary: They'd been so naïve. So stupid. How could they have missed something so huge? He had her now, crushing her with all of his might. Sending liquid fire through her veins with a simple touch. Black spots tinged her vision as her head fell back against her chest. The pain was all she knew. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't bear it. And she sure as hell couldn't make it stop.


**I'm newly obsessed with this ****show. I wish I'd gotten into it sooner, but, well, you know the line: if wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak. Ack, someone please keep my Firefly references from interfering with Lost Girl! But anyway, on to this story:  
**

**While I wanted to make this into a bigger story, maybe use this as an introduction of sorts, I decided to publish this short piece of writing as it is. If anyone wants me to make this into a longer story, just let me know. I'd be happy to do so, although I can't promise quick updates. I never have time to write anymore, and I've been struggling with some major writer's block. Hence the lack of updates on my Criminal Minds fanfic Far From Home.**_  
_

**Lots of love,  
**

**~Selfless-Touched-Storyteller**

* * *

_After the silence, after the last words.  
Caught in the silence. Caught in between.  
After the madness. After the slow shock.  
Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in._

* * *

Oh, they'd been so naïve.

So stupid.

How could they have missed something so huge?

So important…

He had her now, crushing her with all of his might.

Sending liquid fire through her veins with a simple touch.

Kenzi screamed, her back arching in the air as the pain ripped through her. _Oh god! Ah!_

"Kenzi!"

_Bo?_

"Kenzi, hold on! Please!"

It was too late.

Black spots tinged her vision as her head fell back against her chest. The pain was all she knew. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't bear it. And she sure as hell couldn't make it stop. Her screams turned into gasps.

"B—Bo…"

Her best friend's voice answered somewhere in the distance. But it was too faint for her to make out.

"I—I can't…Bo…"

She took an agonizing breath, struggling for air. But her body refused to cooperate, and she found herself sinking deeper into the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"No…"

After everything they'd been through, after all she'd done for the people she loved, after all the shit she'd had to put up with being a human in a Fae world…

_I deserve better than this._

_I…_

She felt it. Creeping its way into her soul. Pulling her down with it.

_I don't…I can't…_

"NO!"

She screamed her final breath, meeting the desperate eyes of the ones she loved.

Bo still yelling for her to hold on.

_Bo, it's no use! You saved me once, long ago. Seems like it, anyway._

_It's my turn now._

_My turn to save you._

Lauren pulling Bo back from the fray, her hands shaking as she grabbed the woman she loved, tears streaming down both of their faces.

_Protect her, Lauren. You're good at doing that._

_You make her happy._

_You keep her safe._

Trick beating against the wall between them, his face frozen with fear.

_T-man…our Blood King…_

_You did what you could. I never thanked you, not even once._

_But you've always been there._

_So thanks for that._

Dyson and Hale fighting with such purpose, trying so desperately to reach her amidst the chaos.

_Thank you both. I can't even…just…_

_We could've been something, Hale._

_We could've been great._

_And Dyson…remember what I told you on that graveyard bench. You'll do what I said._

_And you tell her __**everything**__._

_She has to know._

The walls closed in slowly, her vision fading.

Utter helplessness, that's what she knew they were feeling.

But they just couldn't help her, they couldn't save her from this.

Not this time.

_But still…_

_I shouldn't have to die…_

* * *

_This is the bad before the worse;  
This is the storm before the storm.  
I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor.  
This is the bend before the break;  
This is the mercy not the grace.  
This is the proof and not the faith I try to find._

**_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye._**


End file.
